


Atlas

by JoiningJoice



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Rich boy Shiro, SHEITH WEEK, They grow up in the last part, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sheithweek2k16, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: [Sheith Week] Day 3: Fight Me/Love MeIl bambino inclinò il capo da un lato. Takashi si rese conto in quel momento di non averlo ancora sentito parlare, solo emettere lamenti rauchi. - Come ti chiami? -, chiese. Indicò il proprio petto con un sorriso soddisfatto. - Io sono Takashi Shirogane. - - Shiro... -, ripeté l'altro. Takashi scosse gentilmente la testa. - No, no. Quello è il mio nome. -, corresse. - Ora dimmi il tuo. - Posò involontariamente il dito indice contro il petto del bambino, ma lui non si ritrasse; al contrario, rimase a guardarlo per qualche istante, prima di risollevare il capo. - Keith. -, rispose soltanto.





	

Fin da quando si erano trasferiti Takashi non aveva avuto una notte di sonno degna di tale nome.   
La parte peggiore era la poca credibilità che le lamentele avevano agli occhi dei suoi genitori. La prima volta che era corso in camera urlando di aver sentito rumore di passi al piano terra suo padre si era alzato a controllare, ma era tornato senza aver trovato nulla; mentre sua mamma gli carezzava piano la mano tremante, lui si era seduto sul bordo del letto e l'aveva guardato con un velo di disappunto nello sguardo. - Hai dieci anni, Takashi. -, aveva detto. - Sai che il sistema di sicurezza della casa è infallibile. Niente può entrare senza il permesso del tuo papà, capito? -   
Takashi aveva annuito, convinto solo in parte. Da quella volta in poi, ogni accenno ai misteriosi rumori notturni era stato visto come il capriccio di un bambino che non voleva crescere, finché Takashi aveva smesso del tutto di menzionare la cosa. Ora ogni volta che sentiva quei tonfi leggeri al piano di sotto chiudeva gli occhi e stringeva forte il cuscino, in attesa di scivolare in un sonno privo di paure.   
Era andata avanti così fino alla mattina in cui suo padre gli aveva annunciato che quella sera avrebbe dormito con la babysitter. - Questa sera abbiamo una cena di raccolta fondi, giù all'Osservatorio. -, aveva spiegato. - Sarà una cena molto elegante. Ti annoieresti, se venissi con noi. Non è un problema, vero, Takashi? -   
Takashi aveva pensato di dirgli che non si sarebbe annoiato affatto; che sarebbe stato buono, senza disturbare nessuno dei finanziatori del progetto aerospaziale. L'idea di una babysitter lo terrorizzava: era certo che, per quanto professionale, la ragazza si sarebbe addormentata senza chiudere una porta, senza attivare gli allarmi – e allora il mostro, qualunque forma avesse, sarebbe strisciato fino alla sua stanza...   
Ma poi aveva guardato suo padre in volto e, incapace di dargli una delusione, aveva scosso la testa. - Nessun problema, papà. -   
Era stato in quel preciso istante che aveva deciso che quella notte avrebbe affrontato la creatura.

L'una di notte. Di solito era intorno a quell'ora che iniziava a sentire i passi e sollevava le lenzuola fin sopra la testa, in attesa che quel tormento finisse.   
Quella notte, invece, Shiro non si trovava sotto le lenzuola – non era neppure nella sua stanza. Era seduto in un angolo della cucina, tra le dita il fucile a raggi elettromagnetici che gli era stato regalato per il suo compleanno – era solo l'innocua riproduzione di un fucile vero, ma forse sarebbe bastato a spaventare il mostro. Le sue palpebre avevano iniziato a farsi pesanti quando lo sentí, più forte che mai: un tonfo sordo, proveniente dalla finestra. Shiro rimase a guardarla col fiato mozzato in gola, certo di esserselo immaginato; l'istante dopo una mano premette contro il vetro, producendo un altro tonfo.   
Il suo primo istinto fu di chiudere gli occhi e farsi ancora più piccolo, stretto nell'angolo tra il frigorifero e il lavandino. Non era più certo di possedere il coraggio necessario ad affrontare la sua più grande paura; rimase ad ascoltare i battiti del proprio cuore impazzito, nelle sue orecchie quasi più forti dei passi lenti della creatura. Ma lentamente un pensiero si fece spazio nella sua mente, calmando i suoi battiti: lo aveva lì a pochi metri da sé. Poteva fare in modo che l'incubo finisse, trattenendolo finché la babysitter non si fosse svegliata. Lei avrebbe saputo cosa fare: era un'adulta. Doveva solo prendere tempo...   
Si sollevò lentamente in piedi, aggrappandosi al marmo della cucina e guardandosi attorno. La finestra era aperta, e dal punto in cui si trovava la figura era in controluce, nascosta in parte dall'isolotto della cucina. Era più bassa di quanto Takashi aveva creduto.   
Scivolò fuori dal suo rifugio, un passo alla volta verso destra - per ritrovarsi poi alle spalle della creatura, che stava dirigendosi al frigorifero. Ma proprio quando fu alle sue spalle la creatura si voltò di scatto.   
Takashi rimase rigido sul posto, congelato dalla paura; il mostro non restituí il favore. L'istante prima era in piedi sul pavimento, in una posizione quasi felina - e quello dopo saltava contro di lui, afferrandolo per le spalle e trascinandolo a terra. Takashi non sbattè il cranio solo per prontezza di riflessi: nell'istante in cui cadde afferrò qualunque cosa avesse a portata di mano per scrollarsi di dosso il mostro, spingendolo di lato a ruzzolare sul pavimento. Si domandò se recuperare l'unica arma a sua disposizione, ormai troppo distante, o gettarsi sull'essere per paralizzarlo a terra; e avrebbe optato per la seconda opzione, se non si fosse fermato un istante ad osservare ciò che stava combattendo.   
La creatura era scivolata in un raggio di luce, proveniente da una delle finestre; solo non era affatto una creatura. Aveva due braccia minute, e dalle spalle nude pendeva una maglietta larga e sporca. Il suo volto era quello di un bambino umano: lineamenti asiatici, non diversi da quelli di Takashi, e una zazzera informe di capelli neri a circondare il viso. Rimase ad osservare quello che era chiaramente un bambino di qualche anno più piccolo di lui mettersi seduto e massaggiarsi la testa. Doveva averla battuta quando l'aveva spinto; il labbro inferiore gli tremava, minacciando di trasformarsi in una smorfia di dolore ogni istante un po' di più.   
All'improvviso Takashi sentí un'onda di vergogna assalirlo e soffocarlo: non aveva idea di chi fosse il bambino seduto sul pavimento della sua cucina, né di come avesse fatto a eludere il sistema di sicurezza, ma gli aveva fatto del male mosso da paure irrazionali. Eccolo lì, il mostro dei suoi incubi: suo padre avrebbe avuto ogni ragione di guardarlo deluso.   
Proprio a causa di quel pensiero si mosse rapido nella direzione del bambino, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui per controllare le sue condizioni – solo per vederlo crollare indietro, lontano da lui e verso la parete. I suoi occhi sottili erano sgranati all'inverosimile, molto più spaventati di quanto quelli di Takashi fossero mai stati; respirava rapidamente, a bocca aperta.   
\- Mi dispiace. -, mormorò Takashi. - Ti ho fatto tanto male? -   
Il bambino non parlò; lo fissava, confuso e diffidente. Dopo qualche istante annuì, portandosi una mano alla testa e posandola nuovamente sul punto ferito.   
Takashi si morse il labbro inferiore. - Posso vedere? -, domandò. Si avvicinò con cautela, attento ad ogni cambiamento nella postura del bambino. Non era sicuro che non avrebbe provato a riattaccarlo, se messo alle strette.   
Questa volta però lui rimase fermo, e Takashi riuscì ad avvicinarsi senza problemi per osservarlo. Era molto piccolo; non doveva avere più di sette anni, e la maglia larga e consunta lo faceva sembrare anche più minuto. I suoi occhi erano di un colore che Takashi non aveva mai visto prima, un viola tendente al grigio. Sulla sua guancia destra c'era un livido pallido.   
Takashi posò le mani vicino alla sua e la scostò lentamente, osservando il punto ferito sotto i capelli. Era appena gonfio e caldo, ma non c'erano tracce di sangue; Takashi sospirò sollevato, ritraendosi e portando una mano al cuore per calmare i battiti impazziti. Il bambino continuava a guardarlo confuso, le spalle alzate come il pelo di un gatto.   
\- Che spavento... -, mormorò. Come fosse d'accordo, il bambino annuì. Era il primo gesto amichevole che gli avesse visto fare, e per quanto strana l'intera situazione fosse Takashi non potè fare a meno di sorridere. - Scusami se ti ho spinto via, ma mi hai fatto paura. Credevo fossi un mostro. -   
Il bambino inclinò il capo da un lato. Takashi si rese conto in quel momento di non averlo ancora sentito parlare, solo emettere lamenti rauchi. - Come ti chiami? -, chiese. Indicò il proprio petto con un sorriso soddisfatto. - Io sono Takashi Shirogane. -   
\- Shiro... -, ripeté l'altro. Takashi scosse gentilmente la testa.   
\- No, no. Quello è il mio nome. -, corresse. - Ora dimmi il tuo. -   
Posò involontariamente il dito indice contro il petto del bambino, ma lui non si ritrasse; al contrario, rimase a guardarlo per qualche istante, prima di risollevare il capo. - Keith. -, rispose soltanto.

Scoprì che Keith era effettivamente la ragione dietro ai suoi incubi, e che le sue incursioni notturne erano iniziate ben prima del loro trasferimento in quella casa.   
\- Conosci il sistema d'allarme perché venivi qui da prima che venisse installato. -, riflettè Takashi meravigliato. Keith non sembrava aver compreso metà delle parole, ma annuì comunque, premendo l'impacco di ghiaccio che Takashi gli aveva dato contro la testa. L'aveva convinto con non pochi sforzi a seguirlo al piano di sopra, all'unica condizione che portassero con loro gli avanzi della loro cena recuperati dal frigorifero. Takashi aveva eseguito senza protestare, sentendo il senso di colpa crescere ogni momento di più; aveva chiuso la finestra e recuperato dal frigo molto più che gli avanzi della cena, per poi prenderlo per mano e accompagnarlo in camera sua – e da lì nel suo bagno.   
\- Incredibile. -, mormorò. - Ma se prima non c'era nessuno a cui prendere da mangiare perché venivi qui? -   
Keith attese qualche istante. - Rifugio. -, borbottò.   
Takashi corrugò la fronte. - Vivi per strada? -   
Keith scosse la testa. - No. All'orfanotrofio. Rifugio dagli altri. -   
Shiro sgranò gli occhi. Non sapeva quasi nulla circa le condizioni di vita negli orfanotrofi, ma non immaginava che la situazione potesse essere tanto drammatica da spingere un bambino di quell'età a scappare regolarmente. La vocina bassa di Keith lo riportò alla realtà; non aveva sentito cosa gli avesse chiesto, per cui lo guardò confuso.   
\- Come? -   
Keith si grattò la guancia con la mano libera. - Tu hai i genitori? -   
\- Oh. -, la sua bocca formò un cerchio perfetto; per qualche ragione si sentí colpevole. - Sì. Mamma è un insegnante. Papà è uno scienziato, un astrofisico. -   
\- Cos'è... -, Keith si morse il labbro, tentando di ripetere. - Un astro... Fico? -   
Takashi esplose a ridere; dopo qualche istante Keith lo imitò, pur non avendo idea del perché. - Sei buffo. -, sentenziò. Takashi gli sorrise, facendogli cenno di tenere la voce bassa perché la babysitter non li sentisse.   
Porse la mano a Keith. - Torniamo di là. -, lo invitò. - Ti faccio vedere mentre mangiamo. -   
Questa volta Keith afferrò la sua mano senza un attimo di esitazione.

Il proiettore olografico era un giocattolo infantile e datato. Takashi si vergognava tantissimo della propria incapacità di disfarsene; l'aveva nascosto in un cassetto lontano dalla vista di sua madre, che se l'avesse trovato se ne sarebbe disfata senza neppure pensarci due volte, promettendogliene uno nuovo. Nessun modello nuovo avrebbe mai potuto avere per lui lo stesso valore affettivo di quello: era stato il suo primo approccio allo spazio, la pietra su cui aveva iniziato a costruire il suo sogno.   
A Keith non importava niente di tutto questo. Il panino che aveva tra le dita tozze cadde a terra nell'istante in cui Takashi accese il proiettore, trasformando l'intera stanza in una mappa stellare. Osservò con occhi meravigliati le lune di Saturno muoversi attorno alla sua mano destra, voltandosi verso Takashi per rivolgergli un sorriso emozionato.   
\- Questo è lo spazio. -, spiegò lui, avvicinandosi. Marte attraversò lentamente il suo petto quando passò sulla sua orbita. - Il nostro sistema solare, il posto in cui viviamo. È di questo che si occupa mio padre. -   
Keith continuava a fissare quell'ammasso confuso solo in apparenza di luci rotanti. Per evitare che Giove lo colpisse in testa si fece indietro, inciampando nell'angolo del tappeto; solo l'intervento di Takashi impedí che crollasse a terra. Lo tenne tra le braccia con estrema facilità: quasi non aveva peso.   
\- Tuo papà lavora qui, Shiro? -, domandò. Takashi scosse la testa, evitando di correggerlo anche sul suo nome.   
\- Mio papà osserva i pianeti e decide dove e quando le altre persone devono andare ad esplorare, più o meno. -, allungò un dito a toccare il modello 3D della Terra e lo spostò verso Marte; la riproduzione di un minuscolo razzo spaziale seguí il suo indice. Keith applaudí divertito. - Dalla terra fino a Marte, Venere... Ora abbiamo anche navi che ci permettono di esplorare le lune dei giganti gassosi. E secondo lui un giorno andremo anche più lontano di Plutone, che è il pianeta più distante del nostro sistema solare, quello là in fondo. -   
Rimasero in silenzio ad osservare mentre ogni modello 3D portava a termine il proprio moto di rivoluzione attorno alla massa sferica del sole, che splendeva al centro della stanza.   
\- Scusa se pensavi che ero un mostro. -, mormorò Keith. Takashi chinò lo sguardo su di lui, di fronte a quell'uscita inaspettata.   
\- Non fa niente. -, rispose, sollevando le spalle. Lo pensava veramente: ogni paura era scivolata via nell'istante in cui si era reso conto che Keith era soltanto un bambino, sostituita dall'immediata necessità di aiutarlo e proteggerlo. - Piuttosto, stavo pensando che da domani sera puoi entrare dalla porta. Ci penso io a disattivare l'allarme. Non dovrai più arrampicarti alla finestra. -   
Keith lo guardò con occhi enormi. Le sue reazioni erano dirette e intense in maniera spaventosa; gli strinse il polso così forte da fargli male, emozionato.   
\- E non dovrai più mangiare gli avanzi! -, proseguì. - Posso prepararti io da mangiare tutte le sere. Mamma dice che ho bisogno di esercitarmi, ma sono bravo! -   
Keith annuì. Per un momento sembrò stesse pensando a cosa dire, ma alla fine rimase in silenzio. Imitò il suo gesto di poco prima, inviando un razzo dalla Terra fino a Nettuno. - Perchè mi aiuti? -, chiese, dopo aver osservato il razzo scomparire nel pianeta distante. Parlava con un filo di voce, e a Takashi fu dolorosamente chiaro che non era abituato a essere trattato in maniera gentile.   
Pensò per qualche istante al modo in cui Keith l'aveva assalito. Pensò al livido sulla sua guancia, al suo singhiozzare silenzioso, alla voracità con cui si era gettato su ciò che Takashi gli aveva dato da mangiare. Pensò a "Rifugio".   
\- Perchè credo che tu abbia davvero bisogno di un amico. -, sospirò.   
E perchè in fondo ne aveva bisogno anche lui.

Keith si addormentò in un lato del suo letto, quella notte; aggrappato al braccio di Takashi come lui era solito aggrapparsi al cuscino.   
La mattina dopo, quando si salutarono sulla porta, aveva sottobraccio il proiettore olografico di Takashi. Aveva insistito particolarmente perchè lo portasse con sé.

* * *

Tre colpi rapidi e poi un altro, a distanza di tre secondi dai precedenti, colpirono il vetro alle sue spalle. Shiro sollevò gli occhi al cielo, abbandonando i documenti sulla sua scrivania per andare ad aprire la finestra.   
\- Signor Kogane. -, salutò, mettendo in mostra la miglior imitazione del tono rigido di suo padre. - Negli ultimi dieci anni quante volte le ho detto che gli esseri umani entrano dalla porta d'ingresso? -   
Appollaiato sull'albero, Keith si era portato una mano al volto per non ridere. - Non abbastanza spesso, professor Shirogane. -, rispose. Nel suo tono mancava il rispetto genuino in cui di solito infondeva ogni parola che rivolgeva a uno degli uomini che avevano cambiato la sua vita; si fece più avanti, nascondendo la bocca dietro una mano per sussurrare qualcosa. - Inoltre credo sua moglie abbia smesso di credere che vengo a chiedere da mangiare a suo figlio da qualche mese, ormai. -   
Shiro sbuffò, allargando le braccia. - Non cambi mai. -, borbottò, ma il rimprovero andò perduto nell'istante in cui Keith saltò dall'albero all'interno della stanza, dritto tra le sue braccia. Aveva ancora un che di felino nei suoi gesti, agile e flessibile; e anche il suo sorriso era quello di un gatto.   
\- Mi dispiace. -, si scusò. Non gli dispiaceva affatto, ed era evidente. Shiro lo circondò con le proprie braccia, scuotendo la testa. - Ti ho disturbato? -   
\- A dire il vero sì. -, rispose, per il semplice gusto di vedere Keith indignarsi. Indicò con un cenno della testa verso la scrivania. - Mi è arrivato il modulo d'iscrizione. -   
Keith sussultò, incupendosi leggermente; era l'espressione che di solito rivolgeva a chiunque non fosse Shiro o un membro della sua famiglia. - La Galaxy Garrison? -, domandò. Domanda retorica; Shiro annuì, sciogliendo l'abbraccio per consentirgli di allontanarsi da lui e andare a controllare i fogli sparsi con occhio estremamente critico.   
\- Ti prenderanno sicuramente. -, sentenziò dopo qualche istante. Shiro distolse lo sguardo; lo sapeva già. Quello in cui sperava era che lo prendessero per le sue abilità piuttosto che per il suo cognome; fortunatamente per lui, lo sapeva anche Keith. - Non hai mai avuto un voto negativo o una nota di condotta per cinque anni di scuola. Sarebbero degli idioti a fare il contrario. -   
\- Chi lo sa. -, Shiro sospirò, appena sollevato nello spirito, sedendosi sul proprio letto. - Tu, al contrario... -   
\- Io me la caverò. -, tagliò corto Keith, voltandosi a guardarlo con sguardo accondiscendente. - Anche senza la costante presenza del mio angelo custode. -   
Shiro arrossí, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi. Keith eseguì, fermandosi tra le sue gambe aperte e chinandosi a posare un bacio sulla sua fronte.   
\- Promettimi che ti terrai fuori dai guai. -, mormorò Shiro. Keith rimase con le labbra contro la pelle calda della sua fronte per qualche istante.   
\- Farò del mio meglio. -, lo rassicurò. Shiro sapeva di potersi fidare. Non l'aveva mai deluso; mai una volta sin da quando l'aveva conosciuto, sin da quando si erano seduti sul pavimento di quella stessa stanza ad osservare la riproduzione luminosa dello spazio che un giorno avrebbero visto assieme.   
Shiro se lo trascinò addosso sul letto, rotolando su un fianco per poterlo guardare in viso. Lunghe ciocche di capelli neri coprivano la sua fronte, donando al suo viso un'aria innocente. Anche a distanza di dieci anni, gli occhi di Keith gli sembravano la cosa più affascinante che avesse mai visto.   
\- Non vedo l'ora di raggiungerti. -, mormorò Keith. Il suo sguardo esprimeva tutto ciò che entrambi non erano in grado di dire ad alta voce: "Non sei ancora partito, e mi manchi già".  
Shiro lasciò che si aggrappasse al suo braccio, avvicinandosi quel tanto che bastava a posargli un bacio leggero sulle labbra. Keith tenne gli occhi chiusi anche quando lui si allontanò reclutante. - Ci vorrà meno di quanto pensi. -, lo rassicurò. Keith annuì mestamente, stringendo la presa sul suo braccio destro.  
Era certo che si sarebbe addormentato così; come la prima volta, come quasi tutte le volte in cui avevano dormito assieme per un motivo o per l'altro. Una volta Keith gli aveva rivelato che credeva che abbracciare Shiro, e in particolare stringere il suo braccio destro, gli portasse fortuna.   
Shiro aveva sorriso, domandandogli il perchè; la risposta aveva cancellato il sorriso dal suo volto, rinforzando la sua certezza di dover fare qualunque cosa per proteggere il ragazzino entrato in maniera tanto inusuale nella sua vita.   
\- Perchè, -, era stata la risposta. - La prima volta che è successo è stata la prima volta in cui mi sono addormentato senza fare incubi. - 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa entry è la più lunga scritta finora, ma ne vado fiera TvT mi piace scrivere i primi incontri tra le mie otp, mi da la possibilità di gettare le basi per quello che sarà il loro rapporto futuro con headcanon su headcanon xD   
> Ho seguito il prompt "Fight Me/Love Me" molto alla larga, dato che l'unico litigio presente dura pochi istanti, ma credo la parte con loro ragazzi sottolinei molto la distinzione tra le due cose e il modo in cui il loro rapporto è maturato con gli anni TvT   
> L'entry del day 4 potrà essere considerata un seguito spirituale di questa. È dal pov di Keith, ma riguarda comunque una separazione imminente ~  
> Grazie per aver letto e alla prossima!   
> -Joice


End file.
